


saffron

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Kihyun yells it out so suddenly, and Hoseok's heart stops in his chest.





	saffron

In the silent, awkward seconds following, Hoseok thinks that maybe he imagined it. 

His body goes from burning hot to pleasantly warm in a smooth rush as it sinks in, what just happened. He ceases his movements, ceases his _thrusts_ , his hands softening their grip on Kihyun’s hips, from bruising to cradling, and Kihyun yells wordlessly in protest, because he had made it very clear that he didn’t want any of Hoseok’s usual softness, any of Hoseok’s usual _teasing_ today. He wanted it fast and hard, enough to clear his head and to relieve some of the stress so tensely bundled inside of him that the only way to soothe it was for Hoseok to fuck it out of him. 

It’s the middle of the afternoon, but the curtains are closed and it makes the room feel timeless, and Hoseok’s got Kihyun bent over the edge of the hotel bed, Kihyun’s pants and underwear around his ankles, Kihyun face down on the mattress with his flushed cheek pressed into the comforter, Kihyun still clinging tightly onto the fabric from just moments ago when Hoseok was fucking him at an unrelenting pace, so brutal but so _good_. 

They didn’t have the time today to take things slow; they’re due back down in the lobby in about twenty minutes to leave for a schedule. There’s not enough time to be romantic, to get naked and touch each other, to really _indulge_ in each other the way they’d want to, but there is just enough time to _revive_ each other, bring each other back to life in the most gratifying of ways. 

Kihyun whines and Hoseok understands it to mean _why on Earth did you stop?_ , and Hoseok grins to himself, squeezes Kihyun’s hips with fondness. 

“Kihyunnie...” he coos. “What did you just call me?” 

He feels Kihyun clench wonderfully around his cock, the warm tightness sending a burst of pleasure through Hoseok so strong and sudden that Hoseok’s eyes flutter, and he has to suppress a moan, his hands trembling on Kihyun’s hips. Kihyun is panting, won’t look at him, but Hoseok can see that his flush is deepening. 

Kihyun stays silent and it’s enough of an answer, and Hoseok lets out a chuckle, breathes out and smiles, one hand moving up to tangle in Kihyun’s hair while the other tightens on his hip. 

“I had no idea you were into that,” Hoseok says, his voice a low rumble. “That’s what you like, hmm? You want to be my baby?” 

Kihyun whines, squirms around on the bed. “Can you just get back to fucking me, _please_?” he breathes out, voice hoarse. “We don’t have time for th–” 

“That’s what you want?” Hoseok continues, ignoring Kihyun’s attempts to change the subject and rubbing his thumb soothingly over Kihyun’s nape. “You want me to take care of you?” 

Kihyun sighs, closing his eyes and sinking into the mattress, his fingers curling on the fabric, his eyelashes spread out beautifully over his round cheeks. “P-please...” he moans, “please just _fuck_ me, please, d–” 

Kihyun’s mouth falls open and he cries out as Hoseok’s hand is suddenly out of his hair and coming down hard on his bare ass, leaving the skin red and hot in its wake. Kihyun whimpers, sobbing as Hoseok squeezes and rolls the tender flesh in his palm to soothe the burn. 

“G-god...” Kihyun moans, his eyes fluttering, his mouth slack and wet with spit. He’s heaving. “God yes...do it again. Do it again d–” 

Hoseok switches hands, spanks Kihyun’s other ass cheek and Kihyun curls forward into the mattress, the action tugging on Hoseok’s cock still buried deep inside of him and Hoseok tumbles forward on top of him, hovering over Kihyun with his hands splayed on the bed for balance on either side of Kihyun’s face, nearly coming on the spot, burying his face into the back of Kihyun’s neck to suppress his own moans. 

Hoseok noses Kihyun’s nape, his lips brushing over the top knob of Kihyun’s spine, eyes closed and his body hunched forward, and he balances on his forearms as starts thrusting forward again, slow and careful at first and then more powerful, increasing the pace and strength with each repetition, until he’s fucking Kihyun so hard that the mattress moves beneath them and Kihyun is screaming again, so loud that Hoseok’s sure they’ll get uncomfortable looks later from the other members currently resting in neighboring rooms. 

But he doesn’t care one bit, not when Kihyun is squeezing magnificently around his cock and moaning, Kihyun’s body so hot and wet and _tight_ , Kihyun’s scent and warmth and beautiful noises filling all of Hoseok’s senses until all he can see behind his closed eyes and all he can taste on his tongue is Kihyun, and all he can hear is Kihyun’s endless cries of that _word_ , that wild, filthy word that sends a shiver up Hoseok’s spine each time it tumbles out of Kihyun’s lips, his _baby’s_ lips. 

Hoseok thrusts and thrusts and thrusts, chest pressed flush to Kihyun’s back and the two of them stuck together with sweat, and Kihyun is suddenly coming with a shout, the tight squeeze of his ass around Hoseok’s cock enough to send Hoseok over the edge as he thrusts one last time deep and hard enough to push Kihyun forward on the bed. 

They lie there stuck together as they both come down, panting in the aftershocks of sweet, hot pleasure, and Hoseok knows that he’s crushing Kihyun beneath his weight, but he also knows that Kihyun loves it, and he can’t help but wrap his arms around Kihyun’s tiny little waist, burying his face in the juncture between Kihyun’s shoulders and kissing him there softly, and Kihyun is still quivering so beautifully beneath him, soaking up Hoseok’s power and energy into his own body. And Hoseok can’t help what he says next, the soft murmur that he knows Kihyun will feel more than hear. 

“I love you...my baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
